Tea Is the New Coffee
by Demosthenes23
Summary: 808 spoilers. Possibly more. An exploration of Emily and Lilian's budding relationship...and some suffragette stuff thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

As it turned out, Lilian Moss really did take her out for tea, though it had scarcely been three hours since the last time they partook together at The Walper House. Emily felt foolish to have expected something else in the middle of the day with a woman she had just met. But there was something about this woman that intrigued her, all the more so because of Lilian's veiled comment and lingering look at the hotel. It was not unlike how she had felt around Julia for the first month of mentoring, when she was fresh out of medical school and sure she knew everything there ever was to know. Julia had quickly shown her that this was most assuredly not the case, on multiple scores, and at first Emily had found herself quite resentful to be so schooled but Julia was so impressive (and attractive) that this quickly led way to utter infatuation. She had been truly surprised and distraught to discover one evening that Dr. Ogden was married. *(Julia had always taken her wedding rings off before handling dead bodies and they had never wasted much time on idle chit chat about personal matters). Hopes dashed, she set her sights on the next person to pay her interest, an energetic and whimsical constable.

At any rate, it had been nearly eight months since they parted ways and though that reprobate Leslie had filled in as companion briefly hence, Emily now very much felt the keen pang of loneliness (though she would never admit this, even to Julia). The Vital Motion Plus had not helped matters and only served to reawaken certain long dormant desires. Once more thinking of its earthly delights, her gaze glazed over and she completely missed the next question directed at her.

"Emily, did you hear what I just said?"

She blinked a few times to find Lilian's hand over top hers. This innocent contact irrationally thrilled her.

"I'm sorry, no," she replied, composing herself once the hand retreated.

Clearly amused, Lilian said, "And I'm sorry you find my conversation so dull."

"Oh, no not at all," Emily hastily explained. "It's very much the opposite." Rather brazenly, "I find our intercourse to be most stimulating." They studied each other silently like they had done in the hotel. "What did you desire to know?"

"I was curious to know how you were faring with your case." Lilian took a small sip of the still too hot tea and winced. "There's all sorts of gossip already about Edison Junior. I couldn't help but overhear in the Walper House lobby." Eyeing her closely, "Some ladies are very indiscreet."

Normally she wouldn't dare discuss an open investigation with a near stranger but Emily's desire to impress squashed all qualms.

"We're still in the preliminary stages of our investigation, but it appears that Edison Jr. is involved in some way. Mr. Longfellow was found in a state of undress in Mr. Edison's room and ultimately electrocuted to death."

"How truly shocking," Lilian said, leaning in for further confidentiality. "Tell me, Emily, do you think this was a lover's quarrel gone wrong?"

"Truthfully I hadn't even considered the possibility. At least not between the two men." Lilian seemed confused so Emily explained further. "Mr. Longfellow was seen entering the room with a woman. I just assumed he was a heterosexual."

Lilian smiled. "What goes on behind closed doors would surprise a great many people." There was a pause, "You say he was electrocuted. How?"

"Detective Murdoch is unsure at the moment. Likely someone tampered with Mr. Longfellow's Vital Motion Plus machine."

"Vital Plus?"

"A modern medical miracle. I foresee a time when every household will have one."

_If only George could hear me now._

"Indeed?" Lilian said, impressed. "You seem to be quite taken with Mr. Longfellow's device, Emily. You didn't by any chance try out the presumed murder weapon, did you?"

"Perhaps I did when the Detective's back was turned," she replied with a smirk.

Lilian laughed for the first time and Emily was extremely proud of herself for being the author of her new friend's merriment. "Weren't you afraid of electrocuting yourself though?"

"Electrodes were necessary for that. Without them the machine is quite harmless...albeit very titillating."

Somewhat longingly Lilian asked, "I don't suppose I could gain access to this wondrous machine?"

"I'm afraid the Detective has relocated it to his office and no doubt dismantled it by now."

"Oh pooh," Lilian muttered disdainfully.

Eager to change the topic Emily said the first thing to came to mind. "How is it that an elegant lady such as yourself is not offended in the slightest by grisly morgue sights? Most women are repulsed by such things."

_Most men too_, she thought, _though they try to hide it more._

"I'm not most women."

They shared another coy look. Emily was certain events would unfold differently than they did with Julia. And she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>The next evening she again found herself in Lilian's lovely company, though she was hardly sensible to it given her complete dejection and drunkenness. It was hard to believe that only two hours ago Julia had withdrawn from the election. How could her idol let her down <em>again <em>because of her husband? Where was the woman of action Emily used to know? Would Julia, and women in general, be forever shadowed by a seemingly all reaching patriarchy like a cloud of doom? When would they finally have justice and equal rights?

"Men are pigheaded fools," she murmured to no one in particular as she swayed in her secluded seat at the back of the nondescript pub. Emily had lived in the city for most of her life but had never known this place existed. Upon entering she immediately took note of the backwards male to female ratio. There were only a few men milling about, and they were mostly keeping to themselves rather than chatting up the women. This also meant there were no rowdy men causing a terrible ruckus with their horrid drunken fighting, or even worse, singing. Pleasant classical music played in the background from an unseen record player.

Lilian laughed. "I'm glad to see you are finally enjoying yourself."

Emily cocked a bleary eye at her girlfriend. "Are you teasing me, Lilian? I am in no mood."

She laid her head down on the table to further steady herself.

"Come now, my dear," Lilian said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "you've mourned the death of Dr. Ogden's political career long enough. I refuse to watch you wallow in self misery any longer."

This pronouncement simply made Emily even more grumpy and she pivoted slightly away from Lilian. The other woman sighed.

"Listen to me, Emily. Dr. Ogden was right. She need not be our warrior hero. Someone else with a firm head on her shoulders and an indomitable spirit could take her place. Ironically that's the beauty of Dr. Ogden dropping out so early on. The campaign is only beginning and we haven't wasted months, and considerable finances, building up her reputation...again."

Owing to her inebriation it took longer than usual for her to comprehend all that. "Yes, we're extremely fortunate that the most esteemed member of our society has quit so easily," she said sarcastically.

Lilian tutted loudly. "Emily, you goose, I'm trying to help you see who the replacement should be!"

This exclamation garnered a few curious glances their way.

Still resting on the table, she glanced up at Lilian. "Who?" she queried dumbly.

"Why you of course!" Lilian said exasperatedly.

"_Me_?" she muttered, visibly shocked, jolting upright.

"Yes, _you_. As I told you before, you are just as impressive as Dr. Ogden...maybe even more so given your considerable accomplishments at such a young age. And your record is much cleaner than your predecessor so there is far less chance of politicians attempting to sully your good name by dragging up the past. As much as I claimed it didn't matter, the fact is, the Socialist League was rather uneasy about a convicted murderer representing us, even if she was cleared of all charges." Placing her hand over top Emily's again, "Certain stigmas are long lasting and never really go away, no matter how much we hope they do."

For several moments they stared at one another and then Lilian patted her hand.

"Well, then, I'll see you home now, Emily. You are one drink away from an impressive headache tomorrow and Margaret and I need you clear headed as soon as possible to consider this proposition properly. You _will_ consider it, won't you?"

Unable to refuse her anything, "Yes, I suppose I will."

"Very good," said Lilian with another beaming smile that sent her heart to melting.

_This woman will be the death of me._

* * *

><p><strong>That's basically where I imagine the episode left off. Should I continue this?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I disturbing you this time?" came a welcome voice from behind.

Emily pulled her bloody hands out of the young woman's chest cavity and pivoted towards Lilian. "Perhaps," she said smiling, "but only a very little."

Lilian returned the smile and moved gracefully towards the morgue slab, as if it were her seating to a fine restaurant and not something macabre. Emily hastily washed and dried her hands while Lilian examined the dead woman.

"Such a pity to see so much beauty gone to waste." Lilian stroked the auburn curls once and then glanced at Emily. "What happened to the poor girl?"

"I have yet to determine that. I was just beginning the autopsy."

"Why didn't you say so, Emily? I could have come back later when you were less indisposed."

"There's no need." Emily smirked. "I trust you will not be whisking me off to drown my sorrows again."

In mock hurt, "You make me sound so very wicked. I was simply attempting to help a friend in need. How are you faring today?"

"Perfectly well, thank you."

"Glad to hear it. Now then, since you are clearly busy I will get straight to the point of my visit." Lilian placed her hands on her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. For a second Emily's heart raced. "Have you come to a decision regarding the campaign?"

_Oh right, that_.

"Yes, I believe so."

"And?"

"You are looking at your newest warrior _princess_." Lilian rolled her eyes and then beamed at her.

"Thank you, Emily," she said drawing her in for a hug. The last time she embraced a woman had been on Julia's wedding day. And this was an entirely different feeling altogether, though equally joyful. "The Socialist League thanks you too."

They parted and then shared another look. "We'll discuss what our next steps will be at tomorrow's meeting." Emily made a face. "What is it?"

"Are _all_ of our members going to be present?"

Lilian shook her head slightly. "You and Dr. Ogden will have to bury the hatchet sooner or later. Having discord within our society will not do. If _we_ can't even get along, what hope is there that the _men_ ever will? As always, we must be the ones to set the example."

Though her argument was sound, Emily was the type to hold grudges till kingdom come. It was quite awhile after the contraceptive clinic went under before Emily partially forgave Julia's desertion. And that limited forgiveness had been unwillingly bestowed at the behest of George.

_Ironic considering he would not forgive me in the slightest._

* * *

><p>After the meeting in The Walper House tea room, in which they discussed various aspects of what their platform should be like - simplicity above all else, and therefore the Liberty motif was selected to represent them - Julia took her aside and had a word with her.<p>

"What is it?" she asked rather ungraciously as she donned her gloves. "The meeting is adjourned and I have morgue duties to attend to."

Julia ignored this rude behaviour and charged on ahead. "You and Miss Moss seem to be getting along famously."

"What of it?" she said shortly, if not a little unnerved by this observation.

Pointedly, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not likely, I'm sure."

With some heat, "Emily, how long will you behave in this childish fashion towards me? I only did what I thought was right. Besides, you have now taken my place so we can proceed just as planned. My abdication changes nothing."

"_This_ time," she replied, briskly walking away from her.

Julia caught up to her at the front entrance. "So _that_ is what this is about? Will you forever give me grief over the clinic?"

Emily turned on her. "We could have effected great change together, Julia. Instead you quit because a man politely asked you to. And as far as I'm concerned, this time is no different. You will run away soon enough, just like you always do."

Her mentor looked rather incensed and Emily felt a little guilty through her own pigheadedness. "When, or should I say _if_ you ever learn to love someone more than yourself, you will understand why I sacrificed my political aspirations for William! As it is, I'm _not_ surprised you can't! You've always been lacking in compassion! I doubt _that_ will ever change!"

As sure as if she had been slapped, Emily staggered back and in a dazed manner watched her mentor storm off down the street. A group of people including the other society members had borne witness to this argument...and her shame.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Margaret Haile.

Lilian was staring daggers at her. The feeling this evoked in her was far from pleasant. "That was quite the spectacle, Emily. I thought we agreed to let bygones be bygones?"

It was a close call but somehow she did not redirect her anger towards her new friend and instead marched off in the opposite direction to which Julia went.

* * *

><p>Since both women were too stubborn to apologize to one another, it was up to Margaret and Lilian to force an intervention during the next meeting when they refused to interact at all. Lilian made it quite clear what would happen if they didn't become fast friends again.<p>

"You must sort this foolishness out right now, ladies, or I am afraid our sisterhood will be no more. There's only four of us, we can't afford to keep losing members and taking two steps back for every one forward. The only hope we will ever have to build a formidable reputation in this fine city is if we can consistently gain new recruits _without_ losing the previous ones. Surely this is obvious?"

No response.

"Now really," said Margaret in an exasperated manner, "this has gone on long enough. As far as I can make out, you are fighting over _nothing_."

"She's right of course," said Julia glaring at her.

Emily glared back until she caught Margaret's pleading look. She nodded and Margaret said, "Who will apologize first?"

Julia sighed and said, "I suppose I must. Emily, I understand your past frustrations with me...but I assure you I will not abandon this campaign for anything. It is too near and dear to my heart for any amount of intimidation to dissuade me. William and I agree completely on this point." Julia reached across the tea table and took her hand. "And I _am_ sorry about what I said to you. It was very mean of me."

Emily squeezed her hand and replied, "I'm sorry too, Julia. I should never have picked a fight with you," she smirked, "because I am clearly outmatched in the finer arts of tongue lashing."

Both her old and new girlfriend rolled her eyes at this comment and then faintly smiled.

"Splendid!" said Margaret, clasping her hands together. "Now that we've finally gotten that settled, can we _please_ get back to the matter at hand?"

* * *

><p>To celebrate the sisterhood on good terms again, as well as hashing out many of the finer points of their stance, Lilian suggested they go out for drinks. This was met with unanimous consent. So it was that Emily found herself in that same nondescript pub as the last time. Margaret thought the place was absolutely charming and Julia likewise was quite taken with it. Vaguely she wondered if they understood what sort of place it was.<p>

They sat at a central table and shared a bottle of red wine, soon demolishing the contents. They ordered another from the friendly barkeeper while Julia told a rousing tale about her impetuous youth, and how she had almost steered herself off a cliff trying to out ride her sister to a previously determined end point.

"Did you win?" asked Margaret.

Julia smiled, "For once, yes. The look on Ruby's face was absolutely worth almost dying for!"

Everyone laughed and then Lilian said, "Have you any stories that can top that one, Emily?"

Emily was not the sort of person who liked talking about her past or sharing personal stories with anyone she wasn't intimately acquainted with. Even the alcohol couldn't help loosen her tongue.

"Undoubtedly Julia has lived a much more exciting life than I have."

"Nonsense!" said Julia emphatically. "Tell them the story about the bear."

"Bear?" parroted Margaret with a giggle. "Oh _do_ tell, Emily!"

It was only when Lilian also prompted her that she succumbed to peer pressure and begrudgingly divulged the story.

"All right, ladies, if you insist." She finished off her libation before commencing. "When I was younger my father used to take my brother and I hunting."

"Your mother allowed such a thing on multiple occasions?" queried Margaret.

"Yes, but only because I asked so politely." Julia smirked while Margaret gaped. "As I was saying, we often went hunting up North. Sometimes we were after ducks and rabbits, other times it was bigger game such as deer. Well on one such excursion we became separated. Don't ask me how, we were always so careful to stick together. My brother and I searched high and low for our father but could not locate him. It was getting dark and we became fearful we would never see him again. Then suddenly there was a great roar in the distance followed by several gun shots. We ran as fast as we could towards the disturbance, but since it was difficult to see, my brother tripped and got his foot wedged between two rocks. Before he could order me to stay put, I picked up his rifle and continued on alone." Emily was pleased to note she had everyone's rapt attention, and even some of the other couples had gone silent in order to listen in. "Out of breath, I nevertheless took aim when I found the bear had cornered my unarmed father. My first and only shot went wide but served to draw the beasts attention away from my father. He screamed at me to run, and though I was terrified, I stood my ground and stared the wounded beast down. We studied each other for some time, neither making a move. Apparently it decided it would rather live and limped off into the then darkened woods. Thankfully my father was only superficially injured and together we rescued my brother from his entrappings." Disdainfully, "After that outing I was never allowed to accompany them again. My father absolutely forbid it."

"But you were the one who saved him!" said Margaret outraged.

Emily glowered some more. "Yes, you would have thought that would count for something."

A brief awkward spell later, Lilian raised her glass and said, "To the bear whisperer!"

Julia and Margaret cheered and Emily rolled her eyes, though she was secretly pleased. Finally when the hour was very late, they began to say their good nights. Julia and Margaret were the first to leave and then it was just Lilian and Emily.

"That was quite the story, Emily. I must say I was thoroughly impressed by your heroics." She stroked her forearm. "In fact, I find myself consistently impressed with you." Laughingly she bopped her nose, "Notwithstanding your childish debacle with Julia."

Lilian placed a hand to her cheek and Emily reveled in the warmth and familiarity of it. Emily made no reproach when she kissed the opposite cheek. Encouraged by this, Lilian gently pressed their lips together. It had been over half a year since anyone had kissed her and so regardless of the fact that they were in public - she abhorred all forms of public affection - she reciprocated the kiss and then some. However, before too much of anything could happen, there was a sharp gasp and Emily opened her eyes to find Julia gawking at her.

"I- I forgot my purse," Julia stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, on a scale of 1-10, how lame was the bear whisperer story? :p I wouldn't be surprised if she had gone hunting a bit since she seems to have no problem whatsoever killing things for her experiments, but still...<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

"Could you give us a moment alone please?" she asked of Lilian. Lilian seemed more put out at the interruption than anything else. Emily was dreading the necessary upcoming conversation.

"You are a sapphist?" enquired Julia nonplussed.

"No, not exactly," she replied sitting down, Julia soon after joining her. Emily sighed. "I'm not sure what I am. I frequently find myself attracted to both genders. But Lilian is the first woman I've ever kissed."

"I see," said Julia, looking at her strangely, as if she had never seen her before.

"Is that all you have to say?" frowned Emily.

Julia fiddled with her purse strings and glanced away. "I'm sorry, Emily, this revelation has simply taken me off guard. I need a moment to comprehend it."

"You seemed to suspect something a few days ago...are you really so shocked?"

"You are right of course. I shouldn't be." Julia looked at her again in a more composed manner. "I've suspected for some time that you are attracted to women."

The way in which Julia said it implied she had picked up on the infatuation in the beginning of their relationship.

Consequently, it was Emily's turn to squirm. "Oh."

An awkward silence ensued. "I imagine this must be confusing for you. Would you like to discuss this matter more at a later date?"

"Perhaps."

Julia patted her hand. "In the meantime, just know I won't be abandoning you, Emily, not for the world." She smiled. "You are too near and dear to my heart."

Relieved and thankful to have such a nonjudgmental friend, they embraced each other for a time. When they parted she said, "Are you going to tell your husband about this?"

"Only with your permission. To be honest, I'm not sure William is ready to know. And I wouldn't want it to affect your working relationship."

"Yes, it would indeed be a problem if he arrested me."

"Emily! He would never do such a thing!"

Emily smiled mischievously and Julia rolled her eyes and left. She looked for Lilian and found her at the back of the pub in the secluded space they had shared on their first outing here.

"I knew I liked Julia for a reason." Emily frowned. Lilian swatted her arm. "Oh, not like _that_ you silly goose." Lilian tiptoed her fingers up the same arm. "No, I'm afraid I've only had eyes for the youngest and most attractive coroner ever in the history of Canada!"

Lilian laughed uproariously, bopping her on the nose again and Emily hoped this was a result of too much alcohol and not something to expect on a regular basis. This gesture of affection only served to annoy her.

"Now, where were we?" muttered Lilian, with a seductive glint in her eye.

When Lilian tried to kiss her again, she moved out of it and said, "I'm going home now."

"I don't suppose I'm invited?" pouted Lilian.

"It's been a very long, very trying day, Lilian. Surely you understand?"

Her girlfriend grumbled something unintelligible and then Emily helped her up and ordered a cab for them. It took some doing to get Lilian's address straight, (mostly because she didn't want to part ways) but they finally did once Emily agreed to ride with her, and they headed off towards Jarvis Street, where all the well to do citizens seemed to reside. Lilian kept trying to kiss her (among other things) the entire way there and by the time they arrived, Emily was quite put out by her unladylike behaviour and was all too glad to gain some space.

* * *

><p>Late the next morning, at nearly noon, a grimacing Lilian stopped by the morgue to apologize for such wanton displays of affection.<p>

"Forgive me, my dear," said Lilian, taking her hand, "I simply got a little carried away. It's been awhile since my last relationship and you are so very hard to resist at the best of times." She kissed her hand. Emily was relieved her attendant was on his lunch break. It was one thing for Julia to catch them in an intimate manner at a ladies club, it was another altogether at her place of business which was right beside the station house and the likes of Thomas Brackenreid! "...and too much of the drink turns me into a beast. I should have warned you. I'm sorry."

With some misgivings she forgave her and then Lilian beamed at her and said, "You are an angel. When can I see you next?"

"I have another autopsy to conduct as well as a lot of paperwork to catch up on...but perhaps I will be available tonight."

"Do you like French cuisine?"

Emily nodded even though she hadn't eaten much of it, though Julia had certainly extolled its virtues many a time. "It's quite enjoyable."

"Marvellous! I know just the place we can dine."

* * *

><p>For the first time since they met, Emily was nervous. This was their first official date and it was going to be in a very public place with a lot of well-to-do personages present. She supposed Lilian was trying to make a grand gesture after last nights misadventures. Rationally she knew there was no reason to be anxious as long as Lilian behaved herself, but she couldn't seem to help the butterflies rising up within. What if someone suspected something? What would that mean for both of her careers? All it would take was one man sowing the seeds of suspicion in the right persons ear and their entire campaign would be ruined. Assuming they didn't have her thrown in jail, they would call her a man hater and that everything she stood for was perverted and wrong. Then again, they would probably say this regardless, just to invalidate all of their sound arguments. People did not like to relinquish power and be knocked down from their lofty pedestals. Change was never easy to come by. No matter the consequences, no matter the nerves, she decided she wouldn't back down, not in love or life.<p>

So she donned one of her nicest pink dresses and headed to the restaurant. Lilian was already there waiting for her in the front entrance. She was also wearing her finery's and the flattering blue dress was quite stunning on her. Lilian's face lit up when she saw her.

"How lovely you look tonight, Emily," said Lilian, kissing her on either cheek. "I'm so glad you came."

"Lilian," she muttered, glancing around anxiously at some passing men, one of whom she could swear was the Mayor. "Is that wise?"

"What?" said Lilian innocently. "That is a perfectly acceptable form of greeting between two ladies." She smiled, "There's nothing to worry about, Emily. Men are incredibly obtuse."

Somewhat mollified, they entered the dining room and took their seats. The waiter came by soon after and handed them the wine list, to which Lilian immediately returned without ordering. Emily debated whether or not to follow her lead, certainly she felt she could use some liquid courage.

"Oh, don't let me stop you from partaking, my dear. I was simply making sure I behaved myself tonight."

Lilian winked at her and Emily discreetly looked around to make sure no one had seen that.

_This woman will be the death of me_, she thought again before calling the waiter back and ordering herself a large drink.

Later on in the meal, a striking woman approached their table. When Lilian spotted her, Emily noted her posture became extremely rigid.

"Why, I thought that was you, Lilian," said the woman with a pleasing lilt to her voice.

Lilian didn't get up to greet her and instead plastered a fake smile across her face. "Lucinda."

"Won't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Lucinda, this is Dr. Emily Grace. Our local coroner. She will be the champion of the suffragettes."

"Oh really?" said Lucinda. "How accomplished you are. And so young." She eyed Emily in an unnerving way. "Is this your new squeeze then?"

Emily reeled silently.

"_Lucinda_," warned Lilian darkly.

The intimidating woman continued on unabated. "It seems your tastes are much as they ever were, Lilian. I can hardly fault you though. The pretty little doe eyed innocents are without a doubt the most enticing. What they lack in experience, they make up for in passion. And this one appears to be a verifiable tiger."

Emily was now very frightened someone had overheard her and Lilian looked like she might murder the woman.

"Are you finished yet, Lucinda?" hissed Lilian with forced composure, knuckles white around her butter knife.

In response Lucinda simply smirked and walked back to her table, across the room, where another elegantly attired lady was waiting for her.

It was several moments before they had composed themselves. "Terribly sorry about that, Emily," said Lilian with a grimace. "I assure you that won't happen again. I won't let it."

"What on earth was all that about?"

Lilian shrugged in a non-committal way. "Oh who knows? Lucinda has always been determined to vex me at any given opportunity."

Emily frowned at this evasion. "Come now, Lilian, I know there is more to it than that. She seemed to despise you (and me) carrying on the way she did." Her girlfriend refused to make eye contact. "Were you lovers?" she asked very quietly given their location.

Lilian sighed. "Yes, once upon a time. But she was so much bother and so dramatic about the least thing that I ended our relationship long ago. An act that she has never forgiven me for."

"Would you like to leave now?" she queried, half asking for herself.

"No," said Lilian emphatically. "I will not give her the satisfaction. We will finish our meals just as if she had never existed." As if a switch was flicked she smiled in a genuine fashion and said, "You must try the Charlotte Russe, it is simply divine."

Not for the first time she thought, _what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone else keep reading Lilian's dialogue in a British accent? No? Just me?<em><br>_**


	4. Chapter 4

The Liberty posters caused quite the sensation in Toronto the Good. At first everyone assumed they were a bad joke because women are notoriously unfunny. This joke was so bad as to be utterly ridiculous and consequently people couldn't stop talking about it even though their male counterparts advertisements were far grander and well established. When word spread that the posters were in fact in earnest - due to a stand the suffragettes began operating for the purpose of handing out pamphlets and answering questions - people again couldn't stop talking about it...but this time there was little amusement from many of the men. Such a thing was not a woman's place and a collective unease grew, as well as less than reputable thoughts towards the suffragettes. There had thankfully only been a couple of attempts to smash this stand and the women had been able to defend themselves without the interference of the police, or perhaps _because_ of this.

Besides that pointless violence, some women had taken a great interest in their cause and as a result two more recruits had joined. Their names were Bernadette Peters and Wendy Howell. Peters was another member of high society and was famous for her unusual singing voice at lavish parties. She was extremely bored of late (because her beau was not around) and wanted something worthwhile to do with her time rather than stare at the clock ticking down. Peters was a fairly silly creature to be sure, but she did surprisingly have a keen intellect and many good ideas. Wendy was a housewife who was tired of being domineered by her drunken husband and forced to raise an ever increasing brood by herself with too little money. Needless to say, the contrast was rather stark between her and the other sisterhood members...but they welcomed her with open arms regardless. Wendy could not spare much time every meeting giving her opinions on how to improve things (with baby in hand) and the other women were afraid of what would happen to her if her husband found out what she was up to.

Everyday since the posters (with her actual face on them) went up, Emily had started receiving odd looks to and from work, or really any time she was out of the morgue...and even then the occasional mourner couldn't help but stare at her and ask questions when they were supposed to be identifying their deceased relative. On more than one occasion the detective had had to clear his throat to get the focus back on track, an inconvenience that she was sure he was less than enthused about but would never say so for fear of it getting back to Julia.

On the Lilian front, things had been going swimmingly for once. Now that the awkwardness and paranoia of being seen in public had faded, they often went out to dinner or plays, and later ended up in the back room of the ladies club where they were free to express themselves more intimately without fear of repercussions. A few times during her days off, they had gone to the beach and frolicked like children, always ending with Lilian inviting her back to her house on Jarvis Street to fill the elegant house with beautiful music. Lilian was quite the accomplished piano player and loved to show off whenever she could. Emily had never been courted by a musician before (George attempting to play the harmonica once did not count) and she found she quite enjoyed the extra attention.

For all of this bliss, they had yet to be truly intimate with one another. Obviously they could never marry or become pregnant, so they had no reason to wait or fear on those scores...but Emily was far from experienced in this arena (having no experience with women and not much more with men) and was also afraid of what would happen if they did cross that line and things didn't work out between them.

At a lose as to what to do and unwilling to voice these fears to Lilian herself, Emily sought out Julia's counsel. Since it was after work hours she found Julia at home (still the hotel) with her husband, relaxing in the lounge. They were contently reading in near silence, save for the quiet music in the background.

"Ah, Emily," Julia said upon her unannounced entrance, putting aside her romance novel, "to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Jokingly, "I take it there are no bodies to be examined."

At the word bodies, the detective also put down his bicycle magazine and looked up at her.

"There aren't, are there?"

_If there were, wouldn't George have fetched you instead?_

"No, detective, there are no bodies."

"Good, very good," he muttered, going back to his magazine and looking at it like it was pornographic material.

_Detective Murdoch is so strange._

"Julia," she said anxiously, "could I have a word?"

"Of course, Emily," she replied, escorting her into the dining hall. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No, thank you," said Emily, sitting down, feeling an odd sense of deja vu to the scene in the ladies club. "I would like to discuss Lilian."

Julia sat down across from her but didn't prompt her to continue. Emily took a deep breath and then began.

"As you know, Lilian and I have been courting for over two months now. We are quite content with one another...and I feel I am ready to become intimate with her."

"Does Lilian feel the same way?"

"Without a doubt. I believe she's been waiting for me to be ready for awhile now."

_Perhaps even from the first day._

"And you are here because you are nervous about what to expect? Because I'm not sure how I-"

Emily cut her off. "No, I am not nervous about that aspect, (well, not entirely anyway). Rather I'm concerned about what the repercussions of this action will be."

Julia was confused. "In what capacity exactly?"

"I would have thought that obvious," she said, somewhat annoyed at Julia's obtuseness. "If the suffragettes lost Lilian's uncle's support due to a failed romance, that _I_ instigated, I would not be able to forgive myself. He is our only male ally of considerable status. Without him we have no hope of winning, no matter how elegant our arguments."

Her confidante now seemed amused, which also served to annoy her. She put a hand over top Emily's. "Emily, I think you are over thinking this matter. Stop worrying about what might go wrong and simply follow your heart. If anyone knows the dangers of over thinking things, it's me. It's precisely the reason why William and I experienced so much turmoil for so long. If we hadn't been so afraid to take a risk on one another we would have been happily wedded years ago." She paused long enough to chuckle at her husband's ridiculous expression in the other room." The fact of the matter is, love is like gravity. You have to let yourself fall without attempting to control the situation."

_But without control there are no guarantees that you will survive._

"Yes, I suppose I see your point."

* * *

><p>After going to the opera, their usual course of action was to then proceed to the ladies club. On this night however, Emily suggested they go back to Lilian's place. Clearly intrigued at the prospect, she hailed a cab immediately. The entire ride there was filled with a tense quiet and anticipation. Once there, Emily made her intent quite plain by taking Lilian by the hand and leading her upstairs.<p>

Sometime later...

"My God!" muttered a spent Lilian. "You are sublime! Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Well, I did have a very capable teacher." She smirked. "And I _am_ a doctor."

Lilian chuckled softly and held out a hand. "Come here, my love."

Emily crawled up the bed and embraced her lover, feeling more at peace with the world than she had in quite some time.

* * *

><p>The next morning as they were foolishly mooning over each other in the morgue, George stopped by to drop off some evidence related to the latest murder.<p>

"Hello, Emily," he greeted, briskly passing by them towards the slab, oblivious to their star struck gazes. "The detective is finished examining this fabric under the ultraviolet light. You can conduct further experiments now."

He put it down and then turned to face her. "Emily?"

Finally she snapped out of her trance and noticed him in the viewing area, wondering when he had come in. She stood up in the doorway and smoothed out her skirt. "Yes, George? What is it?"

"I've brought you some evidence to examine," he replied, giving her a strange look. Then his gaze travelled to Lilian and Emily realized they had never been introduced before.

"George," she said with a curt gesture, "this is Lilian Moss. She's been a steadfast supporter of the suffragettes."

George walked over to them and took off his helmet. "How do you do, Miss Moss. I'm George-"

"Crabtree," Lilian finished, holding out her hand. Her ex-lover took it but didn't kiss it. "Emily's informed me of all her," Lilian smiled impishly, with a sideways glance, "_colleagues_."

Emily made a face at her but the constable didn't see. "And your uncle, Horatio, has talked a great deal about the Socialist League and its cause. I believe he's close to convincing some of the other brotherhood members to support you."

_Ever the optimist, George._

Still in that teasing manner, "If that's the case, I'm curious as to why a high ranking member such as yourself has not aligned with us yet, especially one so _close_ to our dear Miss Liberty here." Emily rolled her eyes. "We would greatly appreciate the backing. Do you not believe our cause just?"

"Yes, of course I do," he said a bit awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "Unfortunately...circumstances have prevented me from formally supporting the suffragettes."

Lilian gave him a piercing gaze, clearly immensely enjoying messing with her ex. "And by circumstances you mean your inspector, don't you?"

Ever the loyalist there was no confirmation or denial, except for a faint pink hue tinting his ears.

"As I understand it, you are his masonic superior...by quite a number of ranks now...or am I mistaken?"

No response.

"Surely what you say goes?"

George was now very uncomfortable, not looking at either of them. Emily finally took pity on him. "Lilian, I think you've interrogated the constable enough for one day."

George gave her a fleeting look of thanks and then hastily bid them good day.

"Well, that was fun," Lilian laughed afterwards. Then she sighed, playing with Emily's earrings, ones she had bought her for her birthday. "Such a pity that he can't be of service to us."

"You must know the choice is out of his hands. The inspector would surely dismiss him if he came forward and actively helped us. And if not the inspector, then the new chief constable. From what I've heard, the man is just as ornery as all the rest. A trait apparently inherent to the position."

"You misunderstood me, Emily. When I said he can't be of service to _us_," she said, eyes shining playfully, "I _wasn't _referring to the suffragettes. He is rather handsome..." she winked, "for a man."

When comprehension dawned Emily whacked her in the arm. "_Lilian_!"

They both started to laugh and then kiss and then senses returning, Emily told her to get out so she could attend to her duties.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I was inspired a bit by 809. Funny that.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**No comments about Bernadette Peters? Me sad. :'( Not really. Anyway, here's a thing I wrote. **

* * *

><p>A few days later they received another recruit to their sisterhood...but this time two of their number were far from enthused. Lilian's ex-lover Lucinda Bertrand had come to sign up and lend considerable financial support as well as her formidable father's goodwill. It was with a rigid discipline that Lilian was able to contain herself during the latest update about their efforts. Julia and Margaret were oblivious to the looks and smug smiles Lucinda kept giving Emily and Lilian.<p>

Afterwards Lilian took Lucinda aside, just about manhandling her and said, "Whatever you're up to Lucinda, it won't work. So don't even try."

"Up to?" Lucinda replied innocently. "What on earth do you mean, Lilian?"

"Don't play the fool. It doesn't suit you."

Lucinda continued on as if she hadn't heard her. "Just like you I'm simply contributing whatever I can to aid our fellow woman towards a new and bright future."

"Oh really? Then why did you wait so long to insinuate yourself in our affairs? You've known about our efforts for months."

"Insinuate?" she replied with a fake chuckle. "Dear me, Lilian, what a strange choice of words." Lilian just glared at her. "Have you forgotten already about my summer excursions to Europe? I'm surprised considering our last vacation there together was quite memorable. Especially that night after the Moulin Rouge."

Lilian had a murderous glint in her eye as Lucinda smirked to herself in a self satisfied way. She glanced over at Emily pretending to be preoccupied with a painting Julia had made and not eavesdropping.

"Well, I have much to attend to yet today so I'll be on my way. Do take care of yourself, Lilian, you're looking awfully pale." Lucinda waved farewell to the other sisterhood members and finally left, though the two lovers were hardly in peace any longer.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, and without doing anything at all except being there, Lucinda nonetheless managed to bring immense distraction to them. The timing could not have been worse. There was a public debate to be held in city hall between all eligible candidates. A woman participating in such a thing was unheard of and as such Emily needed all of her wits about her if she was to have a hope of representing the suffragettes favourably.<p>

They thought of trying to convince the other members to kick Lucinda out...but the consequences of that action were unknown and potentially far worse than letting her stay. Besides, the unfortunate truth of the matter was that they needed her father's support. Horatio Moss had been unsuccessful in rallying any of the other masonic members to their cause. The mayor had apparently frightened them all away from such an idea. So they let Lucinda stay and kept a firm eye on her, all the while expecting some sort of terrible backlash at any given moment. But it never came and if anything this only served to fuel their paranoia and anxiety all the more.

Desperate for some kind of relief, they took a day trip to Niagara Falls to soak up the sun and delightful tranquillity. It wasn't long before they began to relax in this easy going place, free from the burdens of their city life and the ever present spectre of that she-devil. Lilian had brought a camera with her and insisted on taking photographs at every opportunity. By the end of their short lived vacation they had several self portraits with the waterfalls in the background, as well as the Lower Steel Arch Bridge that served to connect Canada and America for many a commercial endeavour. They jokingly laughed about hitching a ride on a train like vagrants and never coming back. As attractive as that option seemed at the time, they both knew they were simply being ridiculous and revelled all the more in their folly. It was hard to worry about such things as political debates and liberty for all Toronto women when they were in this idyllic paradise, always seeming to be untouched by time and man's lusty need for progress.

* * *

><p>The day before the great debate was to take place, Emily again underwent a rigorous round of question and answer, as well as honing her ability to deflect impertinent remarks from the other candidates and crowd alike. If any miscreants decided to start throwing rotten food at her (like they had done by the pamphlet stand once or twice), Detective Murdoch, as well as other members of station house four would step in. It would not do for the suffragettes themselves to start a fist fight in city hall.<p>

Satisfied that their warrior princess was up to snuff and sure to vanquish all rivals, they dismissed her early so that she could get a good nights rest. When she returned home however, she found an anonymous note under her door. The sender threatened to expose Emily and Lilian's affair _during_ the debate if she had the audacity to show up.

Convinced this was simply Lucinda finally making her move, (a rather pitiful one at that for there wasn't even a blackmail photograph) Emily decided to ignore it and just go to bed. But then she began to worry that it wasn't Lucinda after all and someone else had become privy to their secret. They hadn't exactly been as discreet as they should have been. Unsure of how to proceed, and with no hope of getting any shut eye, she took a cab to Lilian's home to discuss the matter with her.

As was their custom during late night rendezvous, she let herself in through the back entrance and away from neighbour's prying eyes. A few steps into the house and she became aware of a faint intermittent sound coming from above. Try as she might, she couldn't quite make it out, so she briskly made her way upstairs, lest anything was amiss. By the time she was at the top, Emily's heart was hammering wildly and her feet were rooted to the spot in terror of what lay ahead.

The sounds emanating from the bedroom were clearly those of Lilian in the throes of passion. On the one hand she desperately wanted to flee before she saw something horrific. On the other hand, she needed to make certain that what she dreaded was happening, really was.

Throat as dry as sandpaper, Emily tiptoed towards the bedroom and pushed the door open a crack. Sure enough, there was Lilian and another woman making love. Once again Emily was paralysed and forced to watch them for an indeterminate length of time.

"You have no idea," gasped Lilian, "how much I loathe you." She moaned. "You're the most vile she-devil that's ever existed! I hope you burn in the hottest pits of hell," she panted, "for all eternity!"

"Oh, do be quiet," responded Lucinda, sealing her mouth with a passionate kiss.

Unable to stand any more of this depravity and betrayal, Emily quit the house in near tears. Numbly she roamed the streets for what seemed like an eternity, every footfall as heavy as lead. After passing by the morgue, in which she vaguely wished she resided, she saw the welcoming light from a pub. Without a second thought she entered with the hopes of obliterating all memory of the illicit and tormenting encounter from her mind, if only temporarily. In this she quickly succeeded and soon she knew no more.

When she next awoke, bleary eyed, with a thunderous headache, it was to find herself in an unknown place...with a naked man lying next to her! As if this wasn't enough shock, when the man in question turned around and revealed himself to be none other than Henry Higgins, Emily nearly expired on the spot!

He smiled at her and said, "Good morning, darling."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chap is so short...but I wanted to end it here for maximum shock value cuz I take a perverse pleasure in such things. Henry and Emily. Who would've thunk it? Dun dun DUH!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Still in shock, she was unable to prevent Henry from kissing her. When he put a hand to her breast however, she slapped it away and rolled out of the bed, hastily gathering up her scattered clothing.

"What's the hurry?" he asked, lying sideways, arm propping his head up. "The debate isn't for hours yet." He patted the space in front of him, giving her a salacious look. "Come back to bed, doctor."

Head pounding far worse than anything she had thus far experienced, she whirled on him and said, "I don't know how our...liaison happened to occur, constable, but you can be rest assured that it _never_ will again."

Immediately his face fell but she didn't feel the least bit bad about it and instead focused on donning her underthings with all haste. She couldn't bear having him stare and lusting after her nakedness any longer.

Henry sat up, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. "You really don't recall anything?"

"No, I do not," she returned, pulling her chemise on. To herself, "The only thing I have to be thankful for today it seems." She gave him a disgusted look, "I'm thoroughly ashamed of you Henry, taking advantage of me when I was so vulnerable."

The distraught constable scowled and said, "Nobody made you throw yourself at me. You did that all on your own."

Taken aback at this revelation, her fingers stilled on the corset strings. "Be that as it may," she countered, regaining her composure, and continuing to dress, "a true gentleman would have escorted me home, to my _own_ home, and let me be."

"_You're_ the one who _begged_ me to _bed_ you!" he erupted, hopping out of the bed, still completely nude. This full frontal display barely registered. "Not the other way around!"

The blows kept coming, both figuratively and literally. Emily was certain her head would explode at any given moment. It was with extreme difficulty that she continued to form coherent thoughts.

"I could hardly have been in a sensible state of mind. Anyone with half a wit would have seen that."

"Get out!" he yelled, with a savage gesture towards the door.

"Gladly!" she exclaimed, yanking on her shoes and grabbing her purse.

If possible she felt even more wretched than the previous night; a horrific memory that would be forever implanted on her brain it seemed, no matter how much alcohol was imbibed.

* * *

><p>The Murdoch's were still in bed when she pounded on their door, the force of the impacts sending knives of anguish through her temple.<p>

Detective Murdoch whipped the door open. His hair was askew and he was only partially dressed with a robe poorly done up to hide this fact.

"Dr. Grace? What the devil do you think you are doing?"

She pushed past him to find Julia hastily tying up her own robe before coming out of the bedroom. It didn't take a genius to ascertain what they had just been up to. There was a lot of that going around lately.

"What's happened, Emily?" asked a concerned Julia when she saw her grimacing expression.

Wanting nothing more than to embrace her friend and cry her heart out, she nevertheless held on to her last thread of composure. With the debate mere hours away, there was no time for a breakdown...at least, not quite yet.

"Julia, I'm afraid I must withdraw my candidacy for the election. I am not fit to represent the suffragettes any longer."

The Murdoch's shared a startled look. Julia took her hands. "Emily, what on earth makes you say such a thing?"

"I realize this is hardly opportune timing, and I do apologize for that. However, I'm hopeful you will find a suitable replacement for the debate. Perhaps Margaret. She is just as prepared as I."

"Emily-"

"Forgive me for the interruption," she muttered before making her escape.

* * *

><p>Apparently Julia had called Lilian, because only about a half an hour later she was knocking on Emily's apartment door, demanding a response.<p>

Emily had been in the middle of a much needed cry and didn't have the strength to deal with her right then so she simply kept mute, ever thankful they had not used her place for their secret affair and therefore Lilian did not have a key.

Rather than give up and leave though Lilian said she would just sit outside until she opened the door and explained herself.

_Explain __myself_? she thought furiously._ Indeed!_

A fire ignited briefly, Emily dragged herself out of bed and located her purse. She retrieved the anonymous note and slipped it under the door. Too weary to crawl back to bed she stayed there on the floor, only an inch of wood separating them.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Voice somewhat tremulous, "When did you receive this threat, Emily? Was it- was it last night?"

"I saw everything," she eventually managed, holding back the tears that threatened to spill forth at the first sign of weakness.

There was a death like silence.

"Emily, you must understand..." said an emotional Lilian, "I had no choice. I-I was only doing what was best for you."

Beyond incredulous a bitter laugh escaped her.

"I know that must sound terribly confusing, but it's the truth. Lucinda threatened to destroy you if I didn't...if we didn't, well..." Lilian started to cry which got her going again too. "I should have known it was a trap. I should never have even considered it. I should never have..." There was a scrabbling on the floorboards as Lilian quickly changed position in order to place her hands to the door. "Please forgive me, Emily." She didn't respond for some time. "Emily?"

"I slept with Henry Higgins," she stated dully.

"You did _what_?" sharply gasped Lilian.

"Last night, after I saw the two of you. I- I begged him to do it."

More crying from both parties.

"You regret it don't you?"

"Of course I do," replied Emily.

"Then I forgive you," Lilian said desperately. "And if I can do that, you can forgive me too and we can simply put this whole sordid affair behind us. We can't let her win."

Emily laughed bitterly again. "Don't be so obtuse, Lilian. She has already achieved her goals. Lucinda's plan for ruination was absolute. I don't think I could ever bear to look at you again."

"You don't mean that," choked out Lilian. "You're still in shock-"

"Goodbye, Lilian," she said with as much finality as she could muster, as her heart broke for the second time in a year.

* * *

><p>The debate went on as scheduled but neither Lilian nor Emily were present. Since Julia could not very well fill in for her protege, and Bernadette Peters was not willing to expose herself to ridicule, the only option was as Emily had suggested, Margaret Haile. She was not very happy about this sudden change, but in the fashion of all great leaders, put aside her personal hangups and steeled herself for what she must do for the good of her people. Later she would come to realize that this was precisely what she was born to do and it should have always been her in the captain's seat and not those unfamiliar with the inner workings and practices of politicians. In many ways she, (as well as the Socialist League) was glad that both doctors had dropped out of the race. There was always so much drama surrounding them that they would never have done in the long run, no matter how accomplished they were.<p>

As the crowd, as well as the candidates filed into the make shift auditorium, George stood off to the side with Murdoch with a puzzled expression across his brow.

"You seem troubled, George."

"I was just wondering, sir, where Emily is." He pulled out his silver pocket watch for the third time that minute. "The debate is set to begin in less than five minutes. She's cutting it awfully close."

"Dr. Grace will not be participating in the debate."

George was incredulous. "I don't believe it! Emily is not the type to get cold feet, sir! Are you sure?"

"Quite," he said, thinking about the rude interruption earlier that Saturday morning.

"Do you know why, sir?"

His wife had tried to contact Miss Moss again, but couldn't get a hold of her either. One time he had come home during an impromptu suffragette meeting and seen Dr. Grace and Miss Moss sharing an intimate look when the other ladies were preoccupied with attending to Mrs. Howell's increasing paranoia that her husband was on to her and would soon seek terrible retribution.

After this morning's events, Murdoch had figured everything out for himself where Dr. Grace was concerned, or at least _thought_ he had. Needless to say, he was glad that George had rediscovered his old sweetheart Edna Garrison, now Brooks, instead of being caught up in more of Emily's intrigues. George was a fine man who deserved someone less flighty and closed off...and gay - Murdoch would never understand his wife's friendship with the strange young woman. They seemed complete opposites in every respect. Only people with similar temperaments could sustain long term friendships or romantic relationships.

As such, Murdoch was anticipating George and Edna's engagement any day now and half expected George to come to him seeking approval for a ridiculous proposal scheme, or even his blessing, to which he would give if necessary. As far as marrying widows went, he had no objections whatsoever, and was ashamed that he ever did.

"I do not. I'm sure Dr. Grace had a very good reason for abdicating when she did."

George looked upset but asked no more questions, to which Murdoch was relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

For all of the switch ups, the debate went surprisingly smoothly and though some of the other candidates had tried to slip Margaret up a few times with underhanded questions, they had not managed to succeed. The present suffragettes as well as several other everyday women and society gals alike came to congratulate her on a job well done, some of which even said they'd made up their minds to join. The whole party went off to celebrate their first real success, all except for Julia. She was too concerned about Emily to be in gay spirits, and as such went to confront and/or comfort her to the best of her ability.

Duties completed without incident, the lads of the station house now had the rest of the day off. George's first instinct was to spend it with Edna, but Edna (and Simon) was out of town tending to a sick relative. To his surprise he next thought of going to see Emily, something he hadn't done in almost a year. But he had noticed Dr. Ogden head off on her own and decided he wasn't needed in that capacity, though his curiousity was burning with a vengeance.

So it was that he ended up in the streets playing a game of road hockey with some of the lads who had nothing better to do on this pleasant September afternoon. Among these men was Henry Higgins. George had seen him in bad moods before - in fact almost every other day he was irritable about something, no matter how small - but this was an entirely different level of surliness. Henry's vicious attitude and unnecessary roughness was quickly bringing everyone down. This was supposed to have been a fun, carefree game to pass a couple of hours, not a championship match played for the privilege of holding up a large silver cup called something unusual like...Stanley or what have you.

When Henry knocked Worseley over completely unprovoked, George had had enough and took a stand against his comrade. He shoved Henry a little with his stick and said, "Enough man! Enough already!"

Henry shoved him right back. The force was much more than he was expecting and George too fell over. He quickly got right side up and they glared at one another, the other constables unsure whether to intervene or not.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded hotly with a slicing gesture.

"What's the matter, George?" said Henry in a mocking manner. "Can't take a little friendly competition?"

"There's nothing _friendly_ about this, Henry. Your gentlemanly behaviour is nowhere to be found today. I think you should just go home."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Henry darkly, tightening his grip on the stick.

"And I'm not going to fight you as you so clearly desire...so I guess we're at an impasse."

Henry's lip curled and he said, "I don't think so." His eyes flashed dangerously. "You were right to rid yourself of Emily. Had I known she was such a harlot, I never would have bedded her."

George's eyes widened in shock. At first he assumed Henry was simply trying to get his goat in a most infamous manner, but then he realized that even Henry, no matter how angry, would never stoop so low as to sully Emily's name without some just cause! No, he must have done what he boasted...and the thought of them laying together, of him treating her so abominably that she couldn't bear to be in public today and so had dropped out of the debate, sent George into a rage.

He brought down an overhead swing on his fellow constable. Henry simply held up his own stick to block the savage blow. While this was being deflected, Henry raised a foot high and kicked George square in the chest. He staggered back a bit but did not fall over this time. They circled each other for a few moments, occasionally stabbing out with their sticks, and then began duelling with them as if they were swords. Both men were fairly evenly matched in skill and anger and neither was gaining the upper hand. Eventually Henry made another dirty play and swiped George's feet out from under him. Landing hard, unable to catch his breath, Henry kicked away his stick and then went in for the kill. It was at this point that their fellow constables finally stepped in to break up the fight. Worseley and then Johnston restrained Henry from behind while another constable, Loman, grabbed his battered and nearly broken in half stick from his clutches.

Loman helped George to his feet and before anyone could do anything to stop him, he had lunged at Henry and given him a good punch to the kisser. The remaining constables were about to restrain him as well, but after one last scowl he turned his back on Henry and walked, or rather, limped off.

* * *

><p>Lucinda stayed with the suffragettes just long enough to witness the results of her nefarious efforts - that is to say, neither Lilian nor Emily showed up to the next meeting - before she quit them unceremoniously. Julia knowing what she did now, was quite happy with this arrangement and unlike the other ladies, raised no stink about this sudden departure. However, though they had gained some more members after the debate, Lilian and Emily's continued absences did not go unnoticed. Since she couldn't very well explain the situation to the others, it was up to her to try and mend bridges between the two women, if only for the sake of their cause.<p>

So through some deception of her own, she was able to unwittingly manoeuvre them into the same room about two and a half weeks after the fallout. They had arrived within minutes of each other to The Murdoch's suite, Lilian there first; and when Emily saw her, tried to make a hasty departure, but Julia blocked her path and made her literally face her demon.

The first few and only moments of eye contact were painfully awkward enough for Julia, she could only imagine how terrible it was for them. Still, she directed them to take a seat opposite each other in the hopes some conversation might occur. Instead all that happened was an unbearable silence filling the large space, the pressure quickly becoming suffocating.

"This can't be easy for either of you, I'm sure," said Julia finally, hands folded in her lap. "You both made unfortunate, though understandable mistakes. That is what it is to be human. The important thing is to learn from our failures and try not to make the same mistakes anew," she eyed either one in turn, "or let them hold us back from our duties."

Neither was looking at her or each other still.

"Therefore, it is my hope that you two bright young ladies will be able to reach an understanding long enough to see this campaign through to its natural conclusion. After that you need never see one another again if you so choose. As it is, we need every possible woman helping to support our cause, _united_, if we are to have any chance of making a lasting impression on society; to effect positive change for our daughters and granddaughters and so forth."

No response.

Julia was getting a little peeved, but rather than snap at them, she simply got up and left them alone. Apparently this tactic worked and they hashed out some things, for the next meeting both of them showed their faces. No longer did they share the looks they once did, and mostly they ignored one another, but they were civil enough when it mattered. And that was all Julia had expected, though she was somewhat distraught to see her friend so clearly withdrawn and unhappy, especially considering it was at her advice that the two lovers seal the deal, so to speak.

As lamentable as it was, only time could heal her heart.

* * *

><p>On November seventh*, just two days before the long awaited election was to take place, George came to see Emily in the morgue. She was busy sitting at her desk staring off into space when he arrived, and didn't notice him watching her for some time.<p>

When she finally made eye contact, he hastily looked away and seemed to debate leaving altogether. Then taking off his hat, for he was garbed in civilian attire, he cautiously approached her.

"Good day, Emily," he said cheerfully enough, though the joy did not quite reach his eyes.

"The same to you, George." She gestured to his clothing and said somewhat amused, "Is this a social call?"

This simple question made him start and again he seemed close to fleeing. Very intrigued now, she stood up and rescued him. "Or perhaps you have been promoted to detective?"

"Ah, no," he muttered. She raised her eyebrows. "That is to say, I haven't been promoted."

_A social call then. Why?_

She waited patiently for him to get to the point of this unusual visit.

"Emily," he said suddenly, looking her squarely in the eyes, "do you still care for me?"

Taken aback at such a direct, abrupt question she didn't answer right away. "How do you mean, George?" she asked, knowing full well what he meant.

Rather than retreat or accept defeat he stood his ground and firmly said, "Do you still love me? Or more to the point, did you ever?"

It pained her that he was so unsure of her past affections, but of course, she knew she only had herself to blame. Her entire life she had never uttered those three magic, life changing words to any of her suitors. Not Lilian, not her ex-fiance Jerome, certainly not Leslie...it was only after she had lost George forever that she truly realized what he had meant to her and how abysmal her conduct had been throughout most of their courtship.

"Yes," she replied a bit breathlessly. She smiled, "I did...and I do."

He smiled back with his crooked little grin that was so endearing. "I thought so," he said quietly, leaning in for a kiss.

After a tender moment they broke apart. Feeling radiant but also confused, she enquired, "George, what about Mrs. Brooks? I had thought you were nearly engaged."

This question he was prepared for. That didn't stop him from becoming somber. "We were. Suffice it to say, there were extenuating circumstances that prevented such an arrangement."

He looked like he wanted to kiss her again so she put a stop to it straight away.

"I'm sorry, George, but before anything more can happen between us, I desire my curiousity fulfilled. It would not do to start off on the wrong foot."

"All right," he said with a resigned sigh. "About a month ago Mr. Brooks returned."

_Returned? Returned from the grave? Not your Haitian zombies, George, surely?_

"Pardon me?" she asked aghast. "I thought he was dead."

George sighed again. "He was...or at least, that's what Edna was told. Mistaken identity it seems. Apparently the fallen comrade was very similar looking to her husband and their commanding officer couldn't tell them apart. The...addle-brain never bothered to ask anyone for confirmation before sending the letter."

"But surely as soon as Mr. Brooks contacted Mrs. Brooks, she would have been undeceived?"

"Mr. Brooks was in a coma for nearly a month. It's taken half a year for the poor fellow to recover his faculties enough to communicate effectively with the British doctors. He's still improving but will need a caretaker the rest of his life." He paused, "As for the dead fellow, he didn't have any relatives to wonder at his silence."

"How dreadful." A brief, contemplative silence passed by as she considered the many implications of this revelation. If George and Edna had been intimate with one another, knowingly or not, they had committed adultery. That would have come as a hard blow to such a faithful companion. And then to lose a woman you presumably loved through no fault of your own...this situation was unnervingly similar to their own story.

Then despite her wishes to make amends, her pride and her own hurt came back in full force.

_Am I to be your fallback? _

"So I should receive you with open arms now when you were so ungracious to me?"

"This is completely different, Emily," he said wearily. "I never betrayed you."

"_I_ never betrayed you either, George. As I recall, we were no longer courting at the time that pissant pursued me."

"Perhaps not," he countered a little hotly, "but you can't truthfully tell me you hadn't been thinking of him in fond ways before then." He looked at her pointedly. "Can you?" Her silence and inability to sustain the look was answer enough. "Why were you so taken with that cad anyway?"

"I don't know exactly. I felt as though I was missing something in my life, and somehow I thought Leslie was that something." George glowered and she took his hands. "But I was wrong. I already had everything I needed right in front of me. I was simply too blind to see it until it was too late. You must believe me, George, when I say I never meant to be so indifferent and cold towards you. I never meant to grieve you the way I did." She smiled cautiously, "It is far from secret that I lack social graces and a good bedside manner."

Begrudgingly he returned the smile. "True, Emily, very true. Thankfully you have me to help you with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, poor Henry. :( Everyone's beating up on him. If something like this happened I don't know if they'd ever be real friends again, especially if George ends up with Emily too.<strong>

**I don't actually like Gemily but I feel like they will be end game. Might not be this season, but something is going to happen that breaks up Gedna down the line. I will be quite surprised if they actually follow through with that pairing and have them engaged this season/ever.**

*** The actual Ontario General Election took place on May 29th, or the day after the Murdoch's were married. Also, The Second Boer War ended on the 31st.**


End file.
